


First Love

by StardustFandoms



Series: The Birthday Sonnets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: A sonnet written as a part of my birthday sonnets.
Series: The Birthday Sonnets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870
Kudos: 1





	First Love

I fell into the trap that is first love 

Lured me in with promises of sweet nothings 

Consumed me, filled me, defeated thereof 

Until it's gone, leaving with guilt crushing 

We understood it wasn’t meant to be 

But oh how we loved to pretend, my dear 

Loved to love one another, carefree 

And it didn’t even last one full year. 

Instead what remains lasting is your ghost 

Your phantom kisses, the echoes of your laugh 

They resonate in my heart, that hurts most 

Thing is, when you left I was split in half 

Left wondering whether it was real love 

Or the kaleidoscope that is first love.


End file.
